Hidden From All
by vampireorvampyre
Summary: Amber is a girl who doesn't know a thing of mythology,but when she fights two minators in one day she wonders.Now that she knows her birth rights She goes across country on a trip to find Hermes children with Percy and Annabeth.
1. Chapter 1

Hidden From All

**Author's note: I don't own any of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians character Rick Riordan. Also Amber doesn't know a thing about Greek Mythology**.

Amber was lying on her bed. Today was the last day of seventh grade. After an hour shower she finally got out and changed. After a while longer she went into the bathroom. Amber looked at herself in the mirror. She had long auburn hair and green eyes. Her skin was tan, but it still seemed to be pale. All the boys liked her. Especially that weird Grover kid who ate the weirdest things. After she was pleased with her reflection she walked down the stairs. She went through the kitchen took an apple from the counter then walked out the door. There was a muffled calling from her mom, but she ignored it.

As she walked to school she was stopped by a very large man in her path. He had to be at least 5ft taller than her, and even though she was 5ft 4in.

"Um excuse me," Amber started. "But you really need some moisturizer, and some plastic surgery. I mean your face looks like a bull's." She finished looking at the man-bull's face. While the bull was startled at what she said she ran.

This is pretty normal for her considering she has to deal with monsters like that bull-man thing twice a day. As she passed another corner another bull-man thing was coming that at her first was coming at her. The one from the beginning was coming from behind. Soon they'd have her cornered. She looked up at the second one. He was about as tall as the first one, maybe a foot shorter.

"Half blood," the second one growled then lunged at her. She quickly dodged it. The second one fell and toppled over. She quickly picked up a metal pole from nearby and stabbed it in its heart. It then vanished.

One down, Amber thought and one to go. As soon as she thought this, she was knocked to the ground. Blood filled the mouth. She stood back up only to fall back to the ground, from another blow. This time her leg made a sickly crack, and she fell to the ground in agony. Clutching her broken leg, she prayed that she would live through this. The last Bull-man raised his foot in an attempt to squash her, then nothing. The Bull-man creature was gone. It had just been stabbed by a boy about 16. She fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Amber snapped awake to see she was lying on the ground where she had fallen. There was the boy from earlier, who she could see clearly now. He had pitch black hair and eyes that were like the sea. He was handsome. Amber tried to sit up, but her head wouldn't let her.

"Stay," the boy said, seeing she was awake.

"Sorry. I don't talk to strangers," Amber said.

"Fine. My name's Percy and you are…..?" he asked.

"Amber," she said.

"So…. Amber. Do you know any Greek mythology?" Percy asked.

"Um... what the crap is that?" Amber asked.

"You've never heard of Greek mythology?" Percy asked, astounded.

"Once again, what the crap is that?" Amber asked, for the second time.

"Well it's like demigods, gods and goddesses, and monsters such as that minitar…" Percy trailed off.

"Wait! Did you just say that thing was a minitar?" She asked.

"Uh… yeah I did. Are you sure that you've never heard of Greek mythology?" He asked.

"It's just I've heard of these monsters, but I don't know names of these monsters, but I don't know names of the ones I fight every day," she said with a shrug of shoulders.

"What do you mean the ones you've fought?" Percy asked with interest.

"Since I was seven, I've been fighting many different monsters. The one that you killed was the second minatory that had come after me today," Amber said, pulling herself up into a sitting position.

"How did you kill it?" Percy asked.

"I stabbed it in the heart. Like always," Amber said. She was tired couldn't fight, and was talking to a stranger.

Yeah, Amber thought, just my life.

Percy snorted." Demons don't have hearts!"

"Yeah they do. How come they all die when I stabbed them?" Amber asked.

"I don't know," Percy told her.

"It's getting late I better be getting home," Amber said.

"Amber. You're a half-blood," Percy said.

"I'm half what?" Amber asked, trying to get up.

"A half blood is a person of godly descent. Normally it's the parent you never knew," Percy said looking at her extremely worried.

"Sorry." She snapped, "I've never heard of such things. I also have both of my parents. Which I've known for my entire life."

As she stood up she wobbled side to side. She tried to put some weight onto her bad leg. She winced. Soon Percy had one of her arms around his shoulder. With that they walked to her house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

As soon as Amber stepped in the door was engulfed in a tight hug.

"Where have you been?" Her mom whispered in her ear. As she stepped back she saw Percy and Amber's leg she gasped.

"Ummm mom is there something you want to tell me?" Amber asked. "Like the fact that you may not be my real mom!" Amber's mom froze in horror.

"Honey what do you mean?" She asked as Percy led Amber to the couch.

"An example would be is she just had a run in with a Minotaur and she almost died," Percy stated calmly. How he was able to keep it up Amber had no idea.

"I'm sorry baby," Amber's mom whispered. "I didn't mean to lie. But when that woman gave you to me she told me not to tell you the truth."

"Wait what did she look like?" Percy asked once he was sure Amber was fine.

"Ummm… beautiful. She had almost no feature the same as Amber. All she told me was that if something happened like this your real name is lacrima Heliandum," Amber's mom said. Amber looked like she was going to throw something.

"So your name is Amber in English, and I think your real mom was Aphrodite," Percy said.

"Wait isn't that the love goddess in Greek mythology?" Amber's mom asked walking towards Amber.

"Yes, the only thing is that all of it was true," Percy said quietly.

"Once again what the crap is Greek mythology?" Amber asked then went into a spasm of pain. "Hey, mom who isn't my biological mom, can I go was up in the bathroom?"

"Sure," she said. Amber slowly limped her way towards the stairs.

"Hey Amber get ready to leave," Percy said right before Amber walked out of sight.

Once Amber got into the bathroom she grimaced. This time it wasn't out of pain, it was about her appearance. Her auburn hair was almost black and caked in mud. Her white and black stripped top was also caked in mud. Her dark washed jeans were the worst of it. They were caked in mud and also blood. In the area where her leg broke were lots of holes, but nothing looked as bad as her knee. It was bent in an odd angle and was scraped so you could almost see her bone. She looked in the cabinet and got out Neosporin. As she put it on the cut it stung with real lots of pain. After a little while though the pain dulled till it didn't hurt anymore. Then she went and bandaged up her leg.

_No way will I be able to run now, _Amber thought as she grimaced in more pain. After that she went to the cabinet and pulled out her brush. She washed her hair quickly then brushed it. It took just ten minutes before her hair was untangled and clean of mud. Then she took her clothes off and put on new clothes. It was a pair of gray jeans and a black and red striped rugby cardigan. She put on some sneakers that were white with colorful designs then went downstairs. Amber's mom sat in the armchair across from Percy who were in discussion. Once Amber's mom saw her she lifted up a bag that was on the seat beside her and handed it to Amber once she got there. Percy stood up.

"Ummm what's going on?" Amber asked looking at the bag her mom handed her. It was a red tote bag that was filled with clothes and other essentials.

"Well you will be going with Percy to find to children of a Greek god in California. His friend Annabeth will be going to," Amber's mom said before giving Amber a kiss on the cheek. Percy helped her get down the stairs then led her to a car she hadn't seen before.

"When did this get here?" Amber asked looking at it.

"You really are a daughter of Aphrodite. Do you realize what time it is?" Percy asked. When Amber shook her head he continued. "It is almost eleven. You spent three hours in the bathroom."

Amber tried to calculate the hours and three was the only reasonable answer. Once they got in the car Amber notice a girl with blond hair and gray eyes in the passenger seat. The girl stuck out her hand.

"Annabeth daughter of Athena," she said as Amber stuck out her hand.

"Oh right, Percy son of Poseidon," Percy said stepping into the driver's seat.

"You are soooo smart seaweed brain," Annabeth said. "And what's your name?"

"Ummm… Amber daughter of I think Aphrodite," Amber said quickly trying to remember if that was correct. "Ummm no offence, but who are Poseidon and Athena?"

"Sea weed brain look she is clueless," Annabeth said to Percy.

"I thought you'd be able to explain to her, Wise girl," Percy said then he started to drive.

_Here we come California, Good bye Las Vegas, _Amber said as the care started to move then she fell asleep.


End file.
